1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hip replacements and more particularly to an apparatus for total hip replacement for cases when existing methods are not applicable such as cases with hip ankylosis or severe joint infection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Total hip replacement or arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure in the medical arts. Diseased parts of the hip joint are removed and replaced with artificial parts. The most common causes of hip damage is osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and osteonecrosis (death of bone due to insufficient blood supply). The pelvis is located at the top of the legs and supports the legs. The leg bone or femur terminates in the hip joint on each side of the pelvis. The femur has a rounded head called the femoral head which fits in a socket (acetabulum) in the pelvis. This ball/socket arrangement forms a mechanical ball joint and normally allows a wide range of motion in all directions. The ball and socket of the hip joint are covered with cartilage that prevents bone to bone contact and provides a naturally lubricated joint. Hip disease many times involves damaged or missing cartilage that allows bone-to-bone contact. This can be caused by infection, injury and other causes. In severe cases, the bones of the ball and socket can fuse together to where no motion is possible.
Traditional total hip replacement involves the surgeon replacing the ball and socket joint with an artificial ball and socket. However, there are cases where traditional total hip replacement is either impossible or not recommended. These include cases of total hip ankylosis (fusion or bridging) and severe joint infections where placement of a conventional prosthesis is associated with a high risk of recurrent joint infection which can compromise the entire purpose of the replacement.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus for total hip replacement that could be used in cases where conventional prosthesis is impossible or not recommended.